


Numbness/Warmth [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [13]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, As you do, Communication, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicidal Ideation, almost forgot that one, nicko is very sad and doesnt know people can help, please help i dont know how to indent, snorri tries her best to help, they are so soft and so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Snorri wakes up to find Nicko missing and finds him sitting outside in the cold. The two have a talk about how Nicko is feeling and how Snorri can help.





	Numbness/Warmth [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numbess/Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553870) by [Crykea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea). 

> yknow i wrote this originally like 4 years ago, have reread it countless times, and only JUST NOW noticed that the original has a typo in the title. oops.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @cryke_art and on tumblr @crykea and @watanuk-i


End file.
